Immortality Trials: The Magic Gods Pupil
by NicoKing
Summary: DURING the Titan war, Hades was killed by his fathers scythe. Now two years later, he wakes up with memory of what happened. BASIL is a magic god on probation. If he is able to train Hades to become a well know god, he will be taken of probation. He tells Hades that if he becomes his apprentice, then Basil will help him reclaim his memories. Book 1: Immortality Trials Greek Myth AU


Zeus paced back and forth in his bedroom. In one hand, he held his master bolt which crackled with electricity. He raked his other hand through his spiky black hair as his stomach swirled with different emotions. The final battle with Kronos loomed over their heads, and no one in their little band of rebels were really helping in this situation.

Their was Hera, Zeus's slightly elder sister. She, like Zeus, was the mortal age of 10. She had their mother's brown eyes and her hair was a nice shade of brown in between their mother black hair, and their father's blonde hair. Hera, at the moment, was double checking everything. From weapons, to plans, to doors. Zeus knew that she was nervous but she'd already asked him eight times if he had his master bolt and he was going to electrocute something if she asked a ninth time.

Posiden, Zeus's brother who was the mortal age of 11, wasn't much better. The blonde was sitting in the fountain that was located in the back of their hideout, saying that he was gaining power from the water. When asked by others to get out he refused, saying that it was "necessary" for him so that he can be stronger when in battle. Zeus thought he was just being stupid.

Demeter, Zeus's middle sister, was Posidon's same age. The dark haired girl was outside, trying to calm her nerves by growing plant outside. At the same time, she watched Posiden. Demeter was better at hiding her nerves than others. Only few were better, but then again, people handled their emotions in different ways.

Zeus's eldest brother, Aidoneus (Aidon for short) was an amazing example of that. Aidon, age twelve in mortal years, never showed any emotion. Aidon was very withdrawn and the only person who he really ever talked to was a boy his age named Apollo. Aidon had been cursed with his looks. He had the same blonde hair and golden eyes as their father. Aidon himself was very odd. The last time Zeus had seen his brother, he and Apollo had been talking to each other in hushed tones. They had been doing that for the past few weeks, and Zeus was getting very suspicious.

Hestia was Zeus's eldest sibling. She was the mortal age of thirteen. She was very peaceful and Zeus had never heard her raise her voice. Surprisingly, she had orange hair and the same color eyes. She was like a warm fire, their to brighten your day. Posiden had told Zeus that Hestia practically raised them when they were trapped in Kronos's stomach.

Posiden had also told him that Aidon had helped. According to Posiden, Aidon had an overwhelming sense of compassion and justice. Zeus had yet to see it. Aidon hadn't said a word, that Zeus has heard, to anyone. Well, maybe Apollo, but that was always a whisper.

Speaking of Apollo, the blonde was inside as well. Zeus wasn't related to Apollo, but he wished he was. The twelve year old always found the bright side in everything, and it never seemed to amaze Zeus how Apollo was with Aidon. Athena and Artemis could occasionly hold a conversation with Aidon, but Apollo was always the one to bring Aidon out of the corner. The one occasion where Zeus had seen Aidon give a shy smile was thanks to Apollo.

The rest of the group, which consisted of Athena, Heapheastus, Ares, Artemis, and Aphrodite were outside training along with Zeus and his siblings mother, Rhea

Zeus was their leader. He was destend to be king once they had defeated their father, who was the current king. Zeus wasn't very excited to go out their and tell everyone it was time for battle but, he knew he had to. With one last sigh, he walked out of his room, to go to a battle he might not return from.

*IT*~*IT*~*IT*~*IT*

Zeus raced along with Posiden and Aidon into Kronos's dark palace. The rest of their group was fighting the other titans out side.

"Where could he be" Zeus asked no one in particular.

"Perhaps his throne room" Aidon shot back rudely. He has started talking on their way their and it wasn't anything nice. Every time he opened his mouth, some kind of rude or sarcastic remark came out of his mouth. It was almost as though he wanted everyone to hate him.

"I do not understand what your problem is! I am sick of your attitude" Zeus shot back.

Aidon's posture was full of defiance. In left hand, he held his bident. Under his right arm, he held his helm of darkness. One day, Aidon would rue the underworld. But Aidons eyes were something different. They were filled with unbearable sadness. It was almost as though he saw someone die.

"And why are my children fighting" the voice of Kronos came.

The three brother turned to see their father coming down the stairs. In his hand, was his scythe.

"Step down from the throne, or we will take from you" Zeus threatened. Next to Zeus, Aidon disappeared. A few seconds later, the door from where the three brothers had come in from, opened and closed.

"I see you brother has run off" Kronos said, laughing cruelly.

Zeus blushed while Posiden growled.

"We do not need him to defeat you" Posiden said.

Kronos only smiled and banged the butt of his scythe on the ground. A shock wave sent Zeus and Posiden sprawling on the floor. Kronos lifted his scythe to finish them off, only to have it taken away from him.

The scythe slammed down and cut of Kronos's left arm. Their father bellowed in agony. The scythe sliced through his torso and the lord of time fell, un moving.

"Aidon" Zeus asked timidly.

"yes" came Aidon's soft reply. The scythe dropped on the floor and Aidon's footsteps echoed as he walked closer to them.

"How did you-" Posiden started.

"Apollo can see the future" Aidon's voice interrupted

What came next was a blur. Kronos's upper body slashed is at Zeus. Zeus closed his eyes, waiting for the strike, but is never came. When he opened his eyes, he saw Posiden viciously stabbing their father with his trident.

Zeus scythe, which had been discarded on the floor, and began to chop their father into bits. When he was finished, both brother stood panting. Zeus backed up a bit and tripped over something.

Zeus turned to see what he had tripped over and saw nothing. He began to feel around until his hand landed on something wet. Panic gripped Zeus heart as he began to feel up until he could feel cool metal under his finger tips.

Zeus glanced up at Posiden in alarm. Posiden looked back at Zeus, his ocean blue eyes filled with fear.

"It couldn't be, could it" Posiden asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

Shakily, Zeus grasped the metal object and pulled it towards him. It was in that moment that Zeus understood why he hadn't been killed by the scythe. Laying in front of him, with eyes wide open, was Aidon.

Zeus choked back a sob as he looked at the golden ichor that gushed out of the wound in his brother chest that stretched from his left hip, to his right shoulder. The cut was deep. If it had gone any deeper, Aidon would be cut in half.

"A-Aidon? Please get up" Zeus begged, tears streaming down his face.

Even though Zeus didn't really get along with Aidon before, he didn't want him dead. It touched Zeus that Aidon had lost his life in protecting Zeus.

Posiden crouched on Aidon's other side and sobbed. Posiden grabbed one of Aidon's pale hands and clutched it tightly with his own.

Zeus now understood why Aidon said the things he said. Aidon knew that he would die today. But what Zeus didn't understand was, why did he push everyone but Apollo away. Zeus burst into tears and put his head on his dead brothers chest, not caring that he was getting blood on his face.

They may have won the war but lost something way more valuable.

*IT*~*IT*~*IT*~*IT*

Two years later

When he woke up, he had no idea where he was. Everything was fuzzy. He was laying in a cot and the only thing that covered him was a blanket. With great effort, he was able to tear his head away from the wood ceiling to the side where a mirror was placed.

He stared straight into it, taking in the blonde hair, golden eyed boy who stared back. He winced at how pale and fragile he looked. His face was flushed, as though he were running a fever.

It took him a few moments to register the pain in his head and torso. He let out an involuntary whimper.

With a lot of effort, he was able to sit up, leaving the blanket covering him from waist down. He carefully began to unwrap the the white bandages that covered his chest.

He gasped upon looking at his chest. He was super skinny. So skinny in fact, that he could see his own rib cage, but that wasn't the reason he gasped. It was the fact that a huge cut was on his chest that ran from his left hip, to his right shoulder. It wasn't very deep. Only deep enough to cause him agony.

"You shouldn't have unwrapped that" a voice said.

He slightly moved his head, just enough to see a girl digging through a box and bringing out bandages. Her sea green eyes gave him a curious, yet relieved look.

She walked over to him and sat next to him on the cot. She applied some sort of thick paste to his chest, causing him to whimper once again at the sting it brought. After a few seconds, he sighed at the relief it brought. She smiled at him before reapplying the bandages.

"My name is Cyrilla. My father brought you here when he found you injured. May I ask what your name is" she asked kindly while she tucked a strand of short black hair behind her pale ear.

He hesitated a second before answering in a soft voice.

"I do not know. I cannot remember".


End file.
